


An Unexpected Guest

by TwilightFox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, The Master of the Pendants knows more than he ever wanted to, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightFox/pseuds/TwilightFox
Summary: As a general rule, the Master of the Pendants tends not to pry into the affairs of his tenants. He may make note of them, but he does not intervene. With how close together people are in the Crystarium these days, he attempts to give them what little privacy he can help offer. However, he cannot help but keep tabs on the esteemed Warrior of Darkness and her companions when they are in residence.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bug bit me today and I just needed to run with it.

As a general rule, the Master of the Pendants tends not to pry into the affairs of his tenants. He may make note of them, but he does not intervene. With how close together people are in the Crystarium these days, he attempts to give them what little privacy he can help offer. However, he cannot help but keep tabs on the esteemed Warrior of Darkness and her companions when they are in residence. 

He has watched as some nights, Mistress Twila comes in, draped over the back of one Master Thancred, as the Hume carries the woman up the stairs. Sometimes he deposits her in his room, sometimes her own. That… Tends to be a common theme, where those two in particular bounce between each other’s chambers.

Late one particular morning, he looks up to a woman stepping out of Master Thancred’s room. The woman who steps out of Thancred’s room is not who he was expecting, a small, disheveled white haired Mystel with glasses, wearing the garments of a dancer. She does not so much as walk down the stairs as she floats, and as she gets closer, he can take in more of her appearance.

Her hair is sticking up in various directions that almost put the Warrior’s elven twins’ bed hair to shame and her clothes look rumpled and wrinkled, as though the delicate material was bundled up on the floor for far too long. Most worrying are the purple and red splotches along her creamy skin, concentrated at her neck and travelling downward, mingling in with other slightly faded red marks along her stomach and sides, with some on her thighs as well. 

His first concern is to the patron, as he clears his throat when she starts to pass by him. “Excuse me, miss. Do you need to see a healer?”

The Mystel giggles in response, a dreamy, far off look on her face. “Oh no, there is no need. I feel wonderful.” She giggles again and walks out of the entrance with a skip her step.

He glances back up to where the woman came from, a slight frown on his face. While it is not his place to judge, the woman did just come from Master Thancred’s room and as far as he knew, Mistress Twila was also seeing him. While it is quite frankly none of his business, if someone may potentially bring pain to the now cherished Warrior of Darkness, perhaps an intervention is in order.

However, as he contemplates how to best go about addressing this particular matter, he hears a door open and looks up to find the Warrior of Darkness herself stepping out of the same room the Mystel came from. She walks to the railing and leans on it, glancing around before looking down at him. In comparison to the Mystel, she is covered from the neck down by a robe and while she is smiling, it appears far more subdued and amused.

"Good morning, good master," he hears her call out before she takes to the stairs. He waits until she's closer to get a good look at her. Her red hair appears only slightly messier than usual as it hangs over her shoulder and there is a pleased glow on her face that he has seen many a time.

"Good morning, mistress. Is there something I might assist you with?"

She looks up and away from him, the Vii seeming to slip into deep thought. While he observes her, he takes note of the dark red mark along her neck, peeking out from the collar of her robe, resting in a similar place as Master Thancred's unique mark.

"Would it be possible to have a late breakfast sent upstairs?"

"That can be arranged. Would that be to your chambers or Master Thancred's?" He is thankful for the professionalism he's honed after years in this position as he asks the question.

"Thancred's, please. He is rather exhausted right now and I think it will be a pleasant surprise for him," she replies with a smile, reaching for her coin purse.

Now he is particularly thankful for it, as he does not want to imagine what she is implying.

"Very well. I will arrange for food to be sent up as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She places more than enough gil on the desk to cover her request twice over. He decides the extra will go to the bellboy.

He gives a slight bow, and she nods in response taking back to the stairs. He follows her with eyes, noting that she slips back into the Hume's room.

Well, he thinks to himself. That is the most unusual thing to happen this past week. He straightens his posture and gets to work, summoning a bellboy and providing him with the request.

Much later in the day, he catches the duo walking down the stairs, the Warrior chuckling as she stays a few steps ahead of her companion. Master Thancred seems no worse for the wear, though he does take the stairs slower than usual.

He catches bits of their conversation, as much as he tries not to on their way out.

"When we are home, should we ask F'lhaminn…?"

"Thancred, I daresay it would be a crime not to!"

\---

When he catches the Exarch leaving those chambers in the early morning a week later, he just sighs and prepares to request breakfast be sent up again. It potentially pays to be proactive after all.


End file.
